Eclipse Jacksonville
by Edwardhowcouldu
Summary: This is the missing scene in The twilight Saga:Eclipse- Chapter 3 when Bella and Edward go to Jacksonville. Edward's Point of view. Approximately 11 chapters when completed! IDO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!
1. Leaving

Eclipse- Jacksonville

After Bella fell asleep that night I got up and ran outside back to my house to get packed for tomorrow. I was so excited for Bella to see her mother again. I knew she missed her. But no matter how excited I may be there was still a whole lot of room in my mind left to worry.

I mean last time she saw her mother she was more or less despondent. All because of me. I would never forgive myself leaving her even if Bella had. Her mother must hate me for leaving her daughter like that. I couldn't think about this anymore. I hurried back to Bella's once I… well Alice finished packing my clothes. I climbed into her window and lay down beside her again.

"Edward" Bella mumbled. I wasn't completely sure if she was sleep-talking or not so I answered her.

"Yes, love" I whispered.

"Mmmm"

So apparently she was still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep, Bella" I told her. We had a long day of plane rides tomorrow.

"M'not tired" she mumbled incoherently.

"Yah sure you aren't, sweetheart" I chuckled

I kissed her lightly just below her ear and made my way up towards her mouth. I kissed her a few times and sighed.

"Yah that's going to help me fall asleep" she mumbled sarcastically as she put her hands on my face.

"You're tired, Bella"

"Not anymore" she smiled as she reached her lips to touch mine. I couldn't help but kiss her back. Her lips were like a drug to me. You could never get enough of her sweet kisses. There was no feeling better than have her mouth pressed against mine. She pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"I love you"

Her breath on my ear was so warm it made me shiver with pleasure.

"I love you too" I kissed her neck then her forehead and told her she needed to sleep. Her exhaustion finally took over and she laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was sleeping.

I loved watching her sleep. She was so peaceful and beautiful and carefree.

I spent the rest of the night staring at the one that I had the privilege to call mine.

The morning came too soon and I had to say goodbye.

"I have to go, love"

She made this adorable pouting face that made it absolutely impossible to say bye to.

"Please" she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing up my neck.

She was so wonderful.

"Ugh Bella" I groaned "How am I supposed to leave when you do that"

She giggled against the bottom of my jaw.

"That's the point" She whispered.

She nuzzled her face in the indent of my collarbone.

"Bella, I have go get my stuff for the trip and you have to pack"

"Fine" she grumbled giving in.

"Thanks. I'll see you in 5 minutes okay?"

I kissed cheek and started walking to the window.

"Ahem" she cleared her throat trying to get my attention.

I looked back at her and she raised one of her eyebrows. I chuckled and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and reached her lips to mine. We kissed quickly and then I had to go.

I ran back to my house already missing my Bella. My arms felt so clod without her in them.

When I got to my house I was met at the door by Emmett.

"Hey lover boy" he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Hello Emmett" I answered.

I walked past him to my room.

"Oh c'mon Eddie, come play with me!"

Ugh there it was. Emmett's annoying little nickname for me.

I decided to ignore him and continue walking up the stairs. Jasper walked in.

"Hey, what's the rush, bro?" he asked.

"Oh little Eddie over here misses his girlfriend. Y'know it's only been ten minutes" Emmett cut in before I could say anything.

"Oh you got it bad" Jasper chuckled and Emmett joined in.

"Thanks Jasper" I said sarcastically as I was walking up the stairs. I didn't have time to talk to my brothers when I could be with the love of my life. I finished gathering up my stuff.

Once I got to Bella's house I snuck in her window and saw her sleeping on her bed. I went over to lay beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Bella, love. You have to get up. We are leaving in an hour"

"Mmmm why?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Because we are going to Jacksonville sweetie"

"Nuh uh" she shook her head.

I suddenly got a perfect idea. I leaned in and kissed her. She eagerly kissed me back. Perfect. I sat up, my lips still locked with hers and she followed me up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up so she was sitting on my lap. In response she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was starting to lose my train of thought. I tightened my hands on her waist and picked her up. I climbed off the bed without breaking the kissed. I set her down on the ground and let my tongue trace her bottom lip.

I pulled away before we got too carried away. She opened her eyes, looked around and groaned playfully.

She smiled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"I asked innocently and smiled at her. I kissed her once more.

She looked up at me and playfully smacked my shoulders.

"You big tease" she scolded.

I chuckled.

I waited in the rocking chair for her to pack her clothes and get dressed. When she was done we walked downstairs and I made her breakfast.

"Mmmm this is good" she said approvingly.

"So is this" I said as I leaned in to kiss her. Like always she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Not that I minded. We pulled away before we wanted to.

"So much better than breakfast" she whispered as she blushed. I looked at her and smiled.

"Good" I said as I leaned in for one more kiss.

Soon it was time to leave to the airport. I helped Bella into the car and put her bags in the trunk of my Volvo. We were on our way.


	2. Plane Ride and Welcome Home

Eclipse- Jacksonville

"You can go to sleep now Bella". I tried again. She refused to get some rest though we had been on the plane for one hour.

'I'm not tired" she said trying to hide a yawn.

"Sure you aren't" I chuckled

"Wanna watch a movie" she asked.

"Sure what do you want to watch?"

There was a pretty large selection of movie in the compartment under the T.V screen. She pulled out three movies and told me to pick one. I looked at the movies.

Grease.

The Notebook.

Lassie.

Grease is a musical, too cheery. The Notebook would make Bella cry but lassie is about a dog, so boring. The Notebook's good.

I pointed to the Notebook and she smiled at me and put the movie in. Then she curled up on her seat and laid her head against the seat.

There was an armrest between us. I pushed it up between the seats and cradled Bella in my arms. She repositioned herself so her head was resting on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

While the notebook was playing I was watching the beautiful human in my arms. All of her emotions were showed plainly on her face. As the movie progressed tears started forming in her eyes. I brushed her tears away with the tip of my finger and rubbed her back.

She looked up from the T.V into my eyes and smiled. She kissed my shoulder as she looked back towards the screen.

She finally fell asleep about 10 minutes before the movie ended so I turned it off. An airplane assistant came down the aisle and stopped where Bella and I were sitting.

"Can I get you anything" she said politely. Her voice trying to sound……. Alluring I suppose. I listened in on her thought and I can't say I wasn't expecting what was there.

_He is so hot. Oh my gosh. I wonder if he would go out with me. I'm pretty enough._

Her thoughts went on to self-evaluation. So shallow. Didn't she notice the beautiful girl in my arms? Apparently not. She stood there batting her eyelashes.

I broke her train of thought.

"Can I get a pillow and blanket, please?" I asked in the politest tone I had without dazzling her.

"Of course" she answered and turned around to get the sleeping necessities.

Someone else came up and set two trays of food on the table in front of us.

Great how am I supposed to get rid of that?

Bella had been sleeping for two hours and she just started to stir.

"Edward?" she whispered as she opened her eyes. She looked up at me then smiled.

"Hey, sleeping beauty" I said causing her to blush.

"What time is it?" she asked looking around for a clock.

"It's nine" I told her.

Her stomach growled as she saw the food in front of her.

Bella sat up, stretched and started eating. She looked over at my plate.

"How are you going to get rid of that" she wondered, repeating my thoughts from before.

"We'll find a way"

As she ate I put in Lassie to watch for the rest of the plane ride, which would be one more hour.

"We are landing in Jacksonville, please leave your seatbelts on until the plane is at a standstill safely on the ground" The pilot said through the P.A.

Bella had fallen asleep in my arms again.

"Bella, love. Wake up! We're here" I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm" she was still very tired. I helped her sit up and readjusted her seatbelt.

As the plane landed I saw Bella become anxious to see her mother.

We talked about how close we should be here. In front of her mother at least. Holding hands was fine. No kissing. Her mother was very concerned about our relationship so kissing wouldn't help.

As we walked up to grab our bags Bella's mother came up to her and gave her a hug. I walked past them to get the luggage then walked back.

"Oh I missed you Bells" she almost sounded like she was crying. I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Aww mom don't cry" Bella begged as she hugged her mother back.

Bella looked so happy now that's he was with her mother.

"Hello Edward" Renee said politely turning to face me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer. How are you?" I asked.

Bella came over and took my hand so Renee couldn't shake it. She would notice the difference in temperature. I turned and winked at Bella. A silent thank you. Renee couldn't see.

"I'm doing very well thank-you. Oh and call me Renee" she said.

We started walking and Bella leaned her head against my shoulder. She was still tired. And I suppose I should be too. From jet-lag. I faked a yawn and leaned my head against hers. We both should be exhausted from the plane ride.

Her mother noticed and was suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry you must be so tired. Shopping can wait till later you need your rest."

"Thanks mom" Bella said as she yawned. I rubbed her back.

Once we got to her home, Renee showed me the couch where I would be "sleeping" and Bella to her old room.

I put my suitcase on the couch where I started looking through it like anyone would do. Then I went up to Bella's room. She was on her bed cross legged looking around her room.

"You miss your old room?" I asked her sitting behind her on the bed rubbing her shoulders. She leaned back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her hands on top of mine. It was quite comfortable. She closed her eyes.

"Yah, a little" she answered reluctantly.

"It's so hot though "She complained wiping her forehead dramaticly.

I chuckled "Probably because you're in jeans and a sweater, love" Then I remembered something.

"Well at least I'll come in handy this weekend" I said as I rested my hand on her neck trying to cool her down with my unusually high temperature hands.

"Thank you" she giggled and got up to change. I went back downstairs while she changed and pretended to sleep on the couch until Bella's mother came in. I opened my eyes and got up from the couch stretching.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"She asked worried.

"Oh, no. Of course not I was already up" I said trying to comfort her.

She smiled and started making breakfast.

"Where's Bella?" I asked playing along.

"Oh she's asleep in her room. Do you want to go wake her up for me?" she asked knowing by my expression, somehow, that I really wanted to see her.

"Sure" I said casually.

I walked up stairs and found Bella lying face first on her bed. I went over to her and lay down while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Time to get up Sleeping Beauty. Your mom's making breakfast." I told her.

"Ugh! I'm tired." She groaned.

"I know, love, but you can sleep right after you go shopping with your mom" I chuckled knowing how much she hates shopping.

"Ugh. Shopping. I thought once I got out of Alice land I could take a break" she pouted. I kissed her lightly on the lips then picked her up and got off the bed putting her right side up. I kissed her again and looked deeply into her eyes trying to dazzle her into agreeing with me. It worked.

"No fair" she mumbled as she realized what I was doing. She closed her eyes blocking me from her weakness.

She trudged off to her bathroom to have a shower.

I went down and found her mother in the kitchen.

"She's coming" I assured her. She seemed shocked.

"Wow, you actually got her up. It used to be impossible."She seemed concerned again.

_Nobody can wake Isabella Swan up. She's like a rock when she sleeps. A talking rock. She won't move an inch. How does he do it? I wonder if he knows she talks in her sleep._

I chuckled inwardly at her thoughts. I had my ways. Yes, I had my ways.

Bella came downstairs a few minutes late. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Good morning" I said. I bent down and whispered low in her ear so Renee couldn't hear. "Again" and then chuckled. She kissed my neck and pulled away giggling. She went over to her mother and hugged her.

"Morning mom!" she said still half asleep.

"Morning, honey. Do you want some breakfast?"

Bella looked at the food, made a weird face, then turned back to her mother trying to hide her disgust.

"Umm" she stuttered. "Actually I…. ate earlier this morning" she said smiling.

"Oh really? Sure you did Bells." She laughed and turned around. Apparently her mother knew Bella didn't exactly like her cooking. Bella laughed with her and came to sit beside me. She grabbed my hand under the table and looked at me. Renee noticed.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" She asked

_I hope they aren't planning on spending the whole day together. I want some time alone with Bella. I missed her so much._

Her thoughts were so sad I thought I might as well help her out.

I looked over to Bella and squeezed her hand and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed to her. She looked confused.

"I actually have a paper due soon. So I'll be staying here if that's okay with you. Hey, you and Bella should go shopping"

Bella looked at me shocked and I shrugged with a pleading smile on my face.

She gave in and said. "Yah mom that would be fun!" trying to sound enthusiastic. Her mom bought it.

"Oh Bella thank you!! We can go to…" she started listing all of the stores she wanted to take my poor Bella to while ticking them off her fingers.

Bella turned to face me and mouthed "You so owe me" I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She blushed and looked down. Renee was watching us now with a confused look on her face.

They were leaving in 5 minutes.

I followed Bella up to her room and closed the door. She turned around and threw her arms around me. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Oh come on, love, it won't be that bad" I encouraged.

"Of course it will. YOU will be HERE." She blushed and buried her face in my shoulder. I put my hand under her chin and brought her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me back. The corners of my mouth turned upward. I missed this. I pulled away and kissed her once more.

"It'll be fun. I promise" I smiled crookedly. She rolled her eyes and kissed me again, a little longer this time.

Oh how I loved her.

Once we pulled away we went back down and said goodbye.

"Are you sure you can't come with us Edward" Bella asked me loud enough for her mother to hear"

"Yah, if I don't do this essay no I will never get it done in time" I replied, playing along.

"Okay" Bella answered pouting.

Renee walked in. "Bye, Edward" Bella said. I pulled her in for a hug hoping Renee wouldn't mind. She hugged me back and they were out the door.

I sat down on the couch and watched Television waiting for my love to come back.


	3. authors note not bad

AUTHORS NOTE ( and not the crappy kind, when it says the story is on HIATES. that has happened to me wayyyyy too many times)

i would like to let everybody know that i am now continuing this story. i took a very very long break, and seemed to have forgotten about it. I have began writing the next chapter and may make a few changes to the previous ones. thank you :)


End file.
